Barefoot's Random Parody Lyrics HP Edition
by Barefoot XO
Summary: A wide assortment of song parodies about Harry Potter, both movies and books.
1. I Guess That's Why You Hate Full Moons

I don't own Harry Potter or _I Guess That's Why They Call It the Blues_... Harry Potter belongs to Joanne K. Rowling and _I Guess That's Why They Call It the Blues_ belongs to Elton John...

**I Guess That's Why You Hate Those Full Moons**

Don't wish it away  
Don't try to change what's eternal  
It doesn't matter what the other people say  
When they find out that I love a werewolf

And while I am here  
We'll toss all your old fears aside  
You're not to old, and I'm not to young  
So you see there is nothing to hide

And I guess that's why you hate those full moons  
Loss of control, that you won't get back soon  
Howling like a demon, growling like a beast  
Prowling the forest, until the moon has ceased  
And I guess that's why you hate those full moons

Just stare at the stars  
And remember our plan  
Don't give in to hate and fear  
Of the wolf within the man

Stay with me, Moony  
Cry as the moon doeth rise  
And remember that I love you  
And I'm here at your side

And I guess that's why you hate those full moons  
Loss of control, that you won't get back soon  
Howling like a demon, growling like a beast  
Prowling the forest, until the moon has ceased  
And I guess that's why you hate those full moons

And I guess that's why you hate those full moons


	2. Give Our Magic Time

I don't own Harry Potter or _Suspended in Time_. They belong to Joanne K. Rowling and (I think) Olivia Newton-John respectively. If I am wrong about who owns _Suspended in Time_, I apologise. Suffice it to say, I do not...

This song was inspired by Vox Corporis. I highly recommend reading it. It is in my favourites.

* * *

**Give Our Magic Time**

A child that never was  
Scarred from your birth because  
Of what some other man does with his life  
While I was kept safe and sound  
With none of the dark around  
That always seems to abound in your life…

But we are what we each need  
A magic that must be freed  
And so I say unto you  
To let me cast this one spell upon you  
And please give our magic time  
I know when I'm with you  
Dark shall not abide  
And I know for certain  
That we shall not die  
Oh please if you love me  
Just stay by my side…

Together from the first day  
Unable to look away  
Completely unable to say how I felt  
Your eyes trap me in a spell  
That holds me here o so well  
I doubt I could ever tell what it means…

But we are what we each need  
A magic that must be freed  
And so I say unto you  
To let me cast this one spell upon you  
And please give our magic time  
I know when I'm with you  
Dark shall not abide  
And I know for certain  
That we shall not die  
Oh please if you love me  
Just stay by my side…  
My side…


	3. Innocent

I don't own Harry Potter or _Tourniquet_... Harry Potter belongs to Joanne K. Rowling and _Tourniquet_ belongs to Evanescence...

**Innocent**

I tried to kill the rat  
But now I'm locked up  
I lie crying  
And I stand aghast, at the betrayal  
I'm dying, raving, seething and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved   
Am I too lost?

Help please, I'm innocent!  
Return me to my Godson.  
Help please, I'm innocent!  
Return me to my Godson.

Do you remember me  
Locked up so long  
Will you be on the side of light  
Or will you forget me  
I'm dying, raving, seething and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved  
Am I too lost?

Help please, I'm innocent!  
Return me to my Godson.  
Help please, I'm innocent!  
Return me to my Godson.

My thoughts drive me insane  
My soul proclaims my innocence  
I will not be denied  
Coz I was Innocent  
'Til James died


	4. Keep Me Alive

I don't own Harry Potter or _Bring Me to Life_... Harry Potter belongs to Joanne K. Rowling and _Bring Me to Life_ belongs to Evanescence... (This parody is written for my Perseus Snape Series, which is still in the works. The main voice is a Slytherin called Perseus Snape, born Harry Potter, and the second is Susan Bones)

**Keep Me Alive**

Come and look deep into my eyes  
That burn like coal  
Revealing inner depths of my soul  
I fear what I've become  
I've lost my way  
I cannot stand the light of day  
I ask you please to take away the numb

(Eyes so dark)  
Look into my eyes  
(They're just so dark)  
Fall into my eyes  
(Save me!)  
Guard my heart and save me from the lies

(Eyes so dark)  
Back to back we stand  
(They're just so dark)  
Uncertainty at hand  
(Save me!)  
Please keep me from the death my fate demands

I need you to rest your doubt, and just to trust me  
Stand next to me and watch my back  
Keep me alive

(Eyes so dark)  
Look into my eyes  
(They're just so dark)  
Fall into my eyes  
(Save me!)  
Guard my heart and save me from the lies

(Eyes so dark)  
Back to back we stand  
(They're just so dark)  
Uncertainty at hand  
(Save me!)  
Please keep me from the death my fate demands

Keep me alive  
(I tire of lies, he's good deep inside)  
Keep me alive

Frozen inside I need your touch  
I need your love my darling  
Only you offer light into the dark

All of this time I've been a slave of destiny  
Kept in the dark but you were always there for me  
I've been sleeping with a blade beneath my pillow  
Serpents comin' up to nail me from down below  
They want my life, they want my heart, they want my soul  
But I won't die here, I won't give them control!  
Keep me alive!

(Eyes so dark)  
Look into my eyes  
(They're just so dark)  
Fall into my eyes  
(Save me!)  
Guard my heart and save me from the lies

(Eyes so dark)  
Back to back we stand  
(They're just so dark)  
Uncertainty at hand  
(Save me!)  
Please keep me from the death my fate demands

Keep me alive  
(I tire of lies, he's good deep inside)  
Keep me alive


	5. One Dodge Ahead

I don't own Harry Potter or _One Jump Ahead_... Harry Potter belongs to Joanne K. Rowling and _One Jump Ahead_ belongs to the Aladdin Soundtrack...

**One Dodge Ahead**

**Harry:** Gotta keep  
One dodge ahead of the Dursleys  
One swing ahead of the fist  
I'm given just enough to still subsist  
That's not much!

One dodge ahead of the bullies  
That's all, and that's no joke  
These guys want to make my limbs broke

**Everyone:** Boy thief! Freak cur! Attention Seeker!

**Harry:** Just a little snack, Unc  
**Vernon:** Lock him up and don't feed that punk!  
**Harry:** I can take a hint, not a letter came,  
my only friend's, Hedwig!  
Hey Figg!!  
**Arabella:** Oh it's sad that Harry's thought a scoundrel  
And goes to school for those who commit crime  
**Harry:** I'd call my parents except I haven't got them  
Gotta eat to live, but no one lets me eat  
And I'm still treated like a piece of slime!

One jump ahead of the aurors  
One trial from snapping my wand  
Next time chains are gonna be my bond  
One hex ahead of Death Eaters  
One hit and my Godfather's dead  
And it's all because of a scar on my head

**Aurors:** Stop boy! Tragic! Underage Magic!

**Harry:** This is getting redundant  
**Severus:** Still the brat is being impudent  
**Harry:** Gotta eat to live, got nothing to eat  
Pretty soon I'm gonna die!  
**Everyone:** Why!

**Harry:** One dodge ahead of the bullies  
**Bullies:** Harry!  
**Harry:** One hop ahead of retort  
**Severus:** Potter!  
**Harry:** This world is facing disaster  
**Press:** Attention!  
**Harry:** Spells fly, but I'm the faster  
**Gryffs:** Seeker!  
**Harry:** I'm done, I will not resist now  
I'll do more then subsist now  
Just sign me up Voldemort!!


	6. Unforgivable

I don't own Harry Potter or _Invisible_... Harry Potter belongs to Joanne K. Rowling and _Invisible_ belongs to Clay Aiken...

**Unforgivable****  
**  
What, is with all this light?

I wish I could hear, the Death Eater call  
Is, it really so bad  
To hate Muggleborns  
Why can't I bring myself to do it?  
What would it take to turn me from the light?

If it was forgivable  
I could kill you with just two words  
If it was forgivable  
I could torture blood traitors  
If it was forgivable  
I could just curse you where you stand  
You would be at my command  
If it was forgivable  
(But, it's unforgivable)

See, my face in your dreams  
I call out your name  
You're not what you seem  
I control all your moves  
Each step that you take  
With but a word, I control the contours of your mind  
With that same word, I change the way you live your life

If it was forgivable  
I could kill you with just two words  
If it was forgivable  
I could torture blood traitors  
If it was forgivable  
I could just curse you where you stand  
You would be at my command  
If it was forgivable  
(But, it's unforgivable)

I stab out  
With my wand so ready  
Even when I cry out  
Crucio, I know it isn't me  
Am I really this way  
Or am I too under someone's sway?

If it was forgivable  
I could kill you with just two words  
If it was forgivable  
I could torture blood traitors  
If it was forgivable  
I could just curse you where you stand  
You would be at my command  
If it was forgivable  
(But, it's unforgivable)

If it was forgivable...  
If it was forgivable...  
If it was forgivable...  
If it was forgivable...  
But it's unforgivable...  
And I'm unforgivable...


End file.
